


Darkness Returns

by NoraMutaoFrost



Series: A Heart Between Us [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: A Heart Between Us 2: A dark cloud appears in Ninjago City casting deadly things to come for the Ninja. But Zane and Cole with their adopted daughter Kairi are on the run.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Dareth/Ronin (Ninjago)
Series: A Heart Between Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714495
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Please read the first fic before attempting to read this one. It'll revolve around Zane and Cole who are about to get married, and their adopted daughter Kairi. Trigger warnings will appear at the top of each chapter if they need to be.

Please read and review

Official Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or any of its characters. Kairi belongs to me.

A Heart between Us:

Darkness Returns

Chapter 1

Moving Day

Boxes, boxes, and more boxes. Even the hallways smelled like them. Kairi's room looked so much bigger than it had before everything was boxed up. She had been helping them for the last four days. She didn't have much, but when you look at the fact that her furniture had been moved.

Her new room in the temple thankfully was right across from her parents room. She liked that quite frankly. At least there was a yard she could play in.

Playing was something new actually. A few months back she never thought that she would have been living in a palace, much less adopted. She thought she would be a slave all her life. But now she sat on a box waiting for Dareth to pull the moving van up to the palace and travel to the monastery.

Kairi sighed looking back down at her tiny feet. They were loads smaller then most of the kids were around them. Actually she was much shorter than them too.

"Kairi!" She heard her name being called from the large golden entrance hall. She stood up and walked down the steps and into the throne room, and through the large golden doors. Nya motioned to her to come on. She ran forward and nearly ran into Kai and Lloyd carrying one of Master Wu's book shelves.

"Hey ya squirt." Kai chuckled, putting the book shelf in the back. She looked up at Dareth as he threw a blanket over the top of the book shelf

"Whats that for?" Kairi asked. She was getting so much better with asking things. Dareth crouched down so he was eye level with her.

"That's so the next piece of furniture doesn't scuff up the one sitting next to it." He told her. He picked her up and walked down the ramp so Cole and Zane had enough room to put the bed frame.

"Alright that's all the big stuff. Lets get those boxes stored." Lloyd called out. Master Wu sat sipping tea. Kairi walked over and picked up the tea pot. She still had the habit of helping. Although it wasn't a huge problem anymore. Pouring an old man some tea wasn't slavery. It was a kindness.

"Thank you." He said with a smile as he sipped the tea.

Soon enough the truck was loaded up and Dareth climbed into the truck. Honking the horn a little before driving through the small town that was within the gates. She learned that the houses once belonged to the servants of the palace before the sons of garmadon went through. Those people scare her.

Zane picked her up and placed her into the driller car putting on her seatbelt.

"Your dad will take good care of you." He told her. Cole looked around at her as she settled in and he closed the windshield. Zane climbed into his helicopter before taking to the air.

"Why do we have to leave the palace?" Kairi asked. It was all she really knew after what happened to her. She had been extra clingy for a few days. At least Echo was able to stay with them. Now that the programming that was forcefully implanted into him was deleted and he was back to his normal sweet self. He didn't remember his fight with his brother at all.

The huge mountain came into view. Something to Kairi's surprise was the very large dragon that stood at the base of the stairs. Wu climbed out of the truck and walked over to her.

Cole could hear her gasp.

"Ah don't worry baby doll. Thats Firstbourne, a friend of Master Wu." He turned and waited. Echo walked over holding his arms up for Kairi. She climbed down and right into his waiting arms. She had learned sometime after what happened in the floating fortress that Echo was in fact Zanes younger brother. So he was her Uncle.

Echo sat her down on the floor and looked up at Cole offering his shoulder to him. Cole just jumped down.

"Alright...let's get to work." He started to help them fish the boxes out of the truck and the two pieces of furniture. "Not much left now." he leaned down kissing Kairi's forehead.

"Here you are...why don't you go up with Wu and start taking your boxes to your room?" Nya patted the young girl's head. Echo walked along behind her.

Kairi skirted around Firstbourne for a moment. At least till the dragon noticed her. She blew a smoke ring at the young child. "She's known as Firstbourne...or mother of all dragons. I'd imagine she knows how to take care of you." Wu told Kairi. Lightly taking the young girl's hand. The girl allowed for Wu to pick her up and place her in the basket. The wench began to take them both up with the boxes. At least they put a small elevator in for their uses. Carrying all the furniture up by hand would have killed all of them. Even Wu said it was overkill. At first they figured Firstbourne would help, but they also looked over the large dragon. Did she even know how to be gentle upon decent. More than likely she'd squish everything.

Wu helped Kairi off the lift and onto the sandy area just outside the Monastery.

"Big…" Kairi looked at the really large wall. Wu chuckled and nodded.

"It is pretty tall isn't it." He opened the door letting the young girl inside. A few monks scurried around. They could see paintings along one wall.

"Wow...you did all this?" She asked Wu. Wu chuckled motioning to the paintings.

"Mostly just the ninja." He sniffed the air and smiled. "Smells like Misako cooking dinner." Wu picked up a box that contained plates and walked inside. That man had food on the brain now. Nothing was going to stop him from going to the kitchen. Kairi however had her orders. She would take her three boxes to her room before going to the kitchen. Picking up the boxes one by one and relocating them to her room was a confusing thing. Because on her last trip she realized she had accidentally gone into the wrong room. She walked back out and looked back at the room and looked confused for a moment. Did she go down the wrong hall? The boxes were rather large. She could hardly see up over them.

Her heart sank. Just where was she inside this huge new place?


	2. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Keep in mind that the ninja are adults in this. Or Cole and Zane wouldn't have been able to decide they could adult and parent a child on their own...plus get married in the end during the first part.
> 
> Please Read and Review

Darkness Returns

Chapter 2

Quiet

The temple still smelled of new wood, and fresh paint. Ronin was sure all the furniture that graced the floors was brand new and not antique. Much to his discontent he rather hoped to steal something good when their back was turned. Ah well. Probably was all destroyed when the snakes attacked the first time. Oh well. No real loss. He still got free food out of the deal.

A shadow that seemed to be searching. He turned just a little. The place didn't seem to be well off enough to carry ghosts...would it? The word ghost still made him flinch a little. He turned just in time to see a lock of red hair shrink beyond a door. He turned to look into the room and spotted a very malnourished little girl.

"Uh...I don't think the ninja like when people go snooping around their stuff." Ronin wasn't aware of Kairi and the ninja's connection. Automatically assuming she had just wandered in to look around.

Kairi looked up at him for a moment. Wow he was tall, not as tall as Zane.

"I'm lost." She admitted. She figured it would be best to get it out in the open. Perhaps this man would help her find her parents? Or at least back to a place she knew of.

"Lost huh?" He reached down to pick her up. She gasped hearing his arm wiring as he did. He watched the shocked look of her. "Uh yeah. I lost that...long ago." He admitted. The kid looked afraid. He just chuckled and ran his arm in a circle to show her it didn't hurt and it worked like a normal arm.

"Yeah it looks scary. But it doesn't hurt me at all anymore." He knocked on the shoulder getting a loud 'tink' noise. "How about we go find the ninja huh? They'll help you." Mostly because he didn't want to be bothered with a little girl being lost and looking for their parents. She nodded, taking his human hand and walking along with him.

Going back the way they came Ronin found his way back into the entrance hall.

"Got a lost kid here." He called out. Cole chuckled as he looked at Kairi's embarrassed red face.

"Daww kiddo, you get a bit turned around in the house huh?" He picked her up and ran his hand over her back reassuringly. Kairi seemed to melt into his arms. She found herself to be a bit tired.

"Your dad's in the kitchen cooking dinner. No going to sleep just yet." Jay booped her nose from behind Cole. Kairi rubbed her nose and yawned.

"Wait...what?" Ronin looked around.

"Ah Ronin...I thought you already knew. Cole and Zane adopted a daughter." Dareth said, helping them unload the bed frame.

"Adopted a...what?" Ronin looked at the little girl.

"Zane and I will be getting married at summers end too." Cole said rubbing the little girls back.

"You're just comfy Cole. She falls asleep almost instantly as you pick her up." Echo said looking up at the tiny helper bot as it whistled. It was time for dinner.

"Oh thank you! I am starving after all that work." For once Dareth put together a decent work day. Mostly driving a truck. But anything heavy he got out and helped with.

Nya looked up after putting the plates and utensils down on the table.

"Oh no...did she not make it to dinner? Poor baby." She ran her fingers over the little girls cheeks. Her little eyes slowly opened tiredly. "You gonna eat?" Nya kindly asked her. Kairi allowed a slight nod before letting Nya pull her from her Papa and deposit her down onto the pillow. She leaned a little heavily on the table and looked on as a feast was laid out in front of them. So many different foods.

"Why so much?" She whispered to Cole. Cole chuckled.

"Celebrating sweetheart. First night in our new home." She watched Zane bring in a large rack of ham and place it in the middle of the table. Her mouth dropped open.

"Wow…"

"Don't think she's ever seen something that big before." Dareth chuckled, spooning her some potatoes and passed the plate over to her.

Her eyes grew wide as they just kept giving her food. Corn, beans, salads, soups, rice, fish...all kinds of food. She'd burst if she ate it all. But she managed to eat the majority before leaning on the table full and feeling like she'd burst.

"Wow where did she hide all that food." Ronin chuckled, shoving another piece of chicken into his mouth.

"She will most definitely sleep well tonight." Zane sipped his tea. A special blend he made for himself that had a bit of oil in it. He'd need to oil his joints before bed. All that hard lifting made his limbs grind a bit.

Nya however was left at the temple to clean, unpack, and cook. To Kairi that was kind of horrible. At least until she kept watching over the last three days, and the way Jay, and Kai treated her. Jay and Nya had been married now for at least a year or so. At least that's what Kairi assumed. Time was a bit weird. It wasn't an unusual sight to see a married couple expecting children. They were adults after all. But she was also advised to stay away from her if she could.

Why?

Mood swings. She hadn't gotten mad at her yet. But she's snapped at the boys some for not picking up something, doing their chores, or just playing video games. Kairi didn't want any of that mess.

"Kairi? Do you want some dessert?" Nya asked. Kairi looked up and smiled kindly.

"No thank you Aunt Nya. I don't think I could eat another bite. Your cooking was so good." Nya blushed and smiled.

"Why thank you Kairi." Nya put the pie in the middle of the table for the boys to attack. Of course Cole had room for some.

"I'll take her to bed then." Zane picked her up and kissed the top of Coles head as they walked.

A chorus of good nights echoed after them as the pair left the room. Zane could hear the hard foot falls of Cole chasing them.

"You can tell." Cole said looking back at the room. "Those two hide it well. But you can tell those two are together."

"Yes...I saw as well. They were holding hands under the table." The relationship between Dareth and Ronin was a secret one, but they knew they didn't have to hide it there. Especially after Cole and Zane came out with their relationship.

"Does that mean Uncle Dareth and Ronin are going to get married too?" Kairi's tender voice asked.

"I wouldn't assume as much just yet. But they are affectionate toward one another as Cole and I are to one another." Zane explained walking into a room that had yet to be unpacked.

"So...boyf...friends?" The relationships were still new grounds for her. But she was learning well.

"Correct."

"Now...get some sleep, small fry. We'll be in the room across from yours alright?" Cole dug around in a box and pulled out a nighty. "Here ya go."

"Thank you." Kairi threw her shoes by the door. Zane leaned down kissing the top of her head. Cole did the same before rubbing it in. Kairi giggled, running her fingers through her hair. She watched them leave the room and close the door. Pulling off her clothes she climbed in bed and sighed. The bed was twice as big as her old one. So much more room to grow. Her eyes fluttered closed. Much too tired to get back up and put on her nighty. Sleeping in her day clothes seemed to be the plan. She was asleep moments later


	3. If I could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: This chapter is really really confusing. Just keep in mind that its Kairi having a nightmare and you'll be just fine.
> 
> Next up. Valentines Day. Glacier-style :D ;)
> 
> Please read and review.

Darkness Returns

Chapter 3

If I could

With one last peek into Kairi's bedroom Zane turned back around and walked back into his and Coles shared room. Things were still in boxes, but the one thing that was almost all unpacked were the pictures. All of which were along the walls almost in chronological order. Zane looked from one area to the other. It was a sizable room. One of the bigger ones. He spotted Cole looking over another picture and smiled.

"She looks like a summer child. You know...they say people who have red hair have the soul of summer." Cole said holding the picture out for Zane to look at. Zane chuckled at the huge smile on their faces. They had taken Kairi to the Mega Monster amusement park. She loved it. Never had cotton candy before and it was all over her face.

"I suppose that means you have a winter soul." He ran his fingers through Coles hair. It was still wet from his shower. Cole chuckled.

"I definitely have this winter soul." Cole pulled Zane into his arms. Their feverish kiss didn't last long. The soft whimpers from the room across from theirs caught their attention.

"Kairi?" Zane walked into the young girls room.

Kairi found herself running from her room and tried to open her parents door. The doorknob jumped out of her reach. What should she do?

"Pops! Dad!" She called out. Trying her best to get to them.

"Kairi?" She heard Zanes voice call to her. But it was coming from down the hallway.

Kairi ran down the hallway. She heard Coles voice this time. Where would they go? Why were they sounding like they were getting farther and farther away. Garbled.

"Kairi." She heard in the kitchen. She threw open the door and came face to face with a gun being held by Dr. Brill.

She gasped when she heard the sound and sat up in bed. She felt the arms carrying her in a run down the hallway. She felt hot.

Being lay down on the kitchen table she felt a cold hand on her forehead. A cup of cold water pressed against her lips.

"Stress of a new move can cause her to have a fever…" Wu's voice came from the chair. "You had a nightmare?" He asked. Kairi nodded her head as she panted. She just didn't feel like she had the energy to speak at all. A cold cloth was placed onto her head.

"Being at a higher altitude can also affect a small child's lungs too." Misako said as she brought in a bucket just in case.

"Whatever it is...she can be rest assured that her family is right here and will not allow any harm to fall to her...never again." Zane kissed her forehead. Something whistled causing her to jump. Cole chuckled, taking her hand.

"Just the kettle."

"Cole we do not have the kettle on the stove." Zane said. Something shattered the window and…

Kairi sat up in bed looking around the room. She had been in her parents bed. Did what happen last night actually happen?

Kairi jumped up and ran toward the kitchen. Her tiny feet tapped the floor quickly. Looking into the kitchen spotting Zane and Jay making breakfast. It was so odd...but today was Valentine's day so the room smelled just like chocolate.

"Ah Kairi...sleep well? You were mumbling in your sleep so as a precaution Cole and I took you into our bed." Zane informed her. She looked so confused.

"Hey there squirt. You okay?" Jay asked, putting a chocolate pancake on a plate.

"Yeah...yeah...I'm...going to go take a bath." She said rubbing her forehead. Nightmares were so weird.


	4. What is Valentine's Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Things will escaulate quickly after the next chapter. So be ready for it :D
> 
> Also this is just a friendly date, nothing romantic.
> 
> Please Read and review

Darkness Returns

Chapter 4

What is Valentine's Day?

The whole temple smelled sweet. All the ninja seemed to have gone on either dates, or stuck around and had picnics. Kairi walked around the house putting away anything she saw unpacked, but in the wrong spot. She knocked on her parents door. No one answered. Oh yeah...Zane was in the kitchen making a cake. She loved cakes.

Giggling

She peeked into the tv room that wasn't completely unpacked yet, but it had her uncle Jay and Aunt Nya. They were watching a movie. Nya's head was on Jay's lap and he would feed her popcorn. They had only just got back from the mall and in their hands was a new movie they 'had been looking for forever to find' She peeked in at the movie. There was a man wearing a clown outfit, but had blood running down his face. Kairi left the room really fast. That wasn't a pleasant movie.

The young girl watched Skylor walk by in a brightly colored dress, and Kai was wearing a pair of black pants and loosely buttoned up red shirt. She wasn't totally sure where they were going. But more than likely it was going to be dateish.

She looked in on her parents. Cole was being fed cake by Zane who was covered in flour. She sighed and left the room.

Why was everyone being lovey dovey? Just what was this...valentine's day thing anyways?

Kairi didn't like it too much. No one was really around. She kind of felt lonely.

She jumped when someone held out a rose from the other side of a door. She looked at it and then looked within and smiled. Lloyd chuckled as he picked her up and held the flower out to her.

"Come on Kairi...lets me and you go to the movies huh?"

"Movies?" She questioned. She had never been to a theater before. She had seen movies that had them in it, but never been to one in person.

"Yeah, just me and you. Just a sort of 'uncle and niece' sort of thing." Lloyd said walking toward the kitchen.

"But I thought today you were supposed to spend time with someone you love?" Or at least thats what she thought.

"Ah I don't have a girlfriend. I got bad luck with them."

"Could always try a man. Daddy and Pops love each other." Well she wasn't wrong. Actually she was pretty right actually. But then again Lloyd didn't seem to be fond of the idea of someone around him like that anymore. Harumi ruined that for him, He did have a thing for someone in another dimension for a little bit. But it wasn't healthy to continue to vye for someone who wasn't anywhere near you. The way that time went on there. She was probably old and married. Tons of kids. That...sounded awesome to him.

"Ah we'll see what the future holds." It was true.

"So what do you think Kairi? Wanna go to the movies with me?" He said it in front of her parents so they knew. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but make sure its a good movie...I don't want to see something like what Uncle Jay and Aunt Nya are watching...bloody clowns." She shivered.

Cole looked at Zane who looked horrified.

"Killer klowns from outer space." Lloyd made a fake gagging motion.

"That sounds about right." Zane said. "However...if you are attempting to woo my daughter Lloyd I must inform you that you are way too old for her and I will not allow it." Zane picked up Kairi.

"He said it's a uncle and niece thing. Not ...um...wooing?" She looked confused. "Is it Great Uncle Wu's birthday? Is that what valentine's day is?" She asked.

"No...Valentine's day is a holiday for lovers, couples, husbands and wives, and even some friends go out too." Cole poked Kairi's nose.

"You and I are the only single people in the Temple. So...we'll do the friends go out thing." He watched as Zane filled a cup with water letting Kairi put her rose into it.

"Lloyd will watch over you Kairi." Cole said

"Alright…" Kairi held out her arms for Lloyd. The Master of Energy plucked her up and made his way out.


	5. Dates

Authors Notes: Next chapter...things get real

Please read and review

Darkness Returns

Chapter 5

Dates

Kairi wasn't too sure what a date really was, but at the moment it was nice. She had never had a candied apple before. She rather liked it. Sweet, crunchie, and the apple inside was nice too. She sat on a bench overlooking a duck pond. She giggled watching the little ducklings trying to keep up with their mother. They were so small, probably having just hatched not long ago. They were so cute.

Lloyd watched the ducks, and realized one had a limp to it. The others walked ahead of it, and left the other behind which sat down in the grass to rest before jumping up and trying its hardest to catch up with its hatch mates. Lloyd turned to look at Kairi who had stopped eating the apple. He reached over and took one of the pieces from her cheek. Smiling kindly to her.

"You are part of our flock Kairi...don't think anything else about it." He held out his hand. She wasn't too sure why he said that. Perhaps to reassure her of her thoughts, or even of himself.

"You said once that you weren't sure of yourself."

"Nope I was a pretty bad kid." Lloyd chuckled nervously. "Even set a group of snakes on a town...and then ninjago." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"You...wow...you don't seem like a bad person." She crunched back into the apple as she listened.

"Yeah, but I met these great guys that helped raise me. I'm...at least five years younger than I look because of a tea I had to use. I'm 17...I'll be 18 soon." He told her. The girl's jaw dropped.

"I thought you were an adult!" She cried out. Everyone within ear shot turned to look at them. A parent looked apprehensive as she walked by pulling her kids closer.

"Yeah I get that a lot." He shrugged as he picked up a rock and skipped it across the pond.

"So cool!" She cried out watching the stone skip at least five times before sinking to the bottom. "How did you do that?!" Lloyd looked at her for a moment and broke out into laughter. It didn't take long for Kairi to start skipping rocks on her own. He took a small picture of her smiling and sent it to Zane. The quick reply of 'she's so cute when she's happy. Thank you Lloyd for taking her to the park' In all honesty...Lloyd was lonely. He had a life that was hard to ask anyone or trust anyone to join. Becoming her girlfriend would mean he'd be asking someone to become part of a dangerous existence...and he couldn't do that. It scared him...a lot.

"Lloyd?" He jumped when he felt Kairi take his hand. He looked down to see the empty stuck where the apple used to be.

"Apples are good huh?" He smiled. She nodded her head with a loud laugh.

Walking her over to the trash can so she could throw it away.

"So...wanna go over there?" Kairi turned to look at what looked like an amusement park. She gasped at that. Now that as something she hadn't done before. Got to a fair. And it looked like everything was Valentines themed too.

Lloyd watched as his little date sat on a horse on the carousel. The huge smile on her face as he sat next to her. He had to admit. He hadn't had this much fun in some time. He couldn't help it, a laugh broke free.

The ride slowed down and Lloyd helped Kairi off.

"Lloyd!" He heard from behind him. He looked up to see Jay and Nya. Nya had a huge teddy bear tucked under her arm.

"Had the same idea huh?" Lloyd asked.

"Hell yeah. I mean come on...Haunted house!" He motioned to a large building on wheels. Zombies painted along the walls.

"What's that?" Kairi asked, hiding behind Lloyd.

"Daww its alright Kairi. We won't go in. I think that's much too scary for you." Lloyd said. Nya patted Kairi's hand.

"Lloyds right Kairi. But there is the funhouse." She motioned to the other building along the other side. "You two should go there." Nya offered. Kairi shook her head.

"N...No I wanna go in. I'm not scared of them."

She was totally afraid of them. When they walked out of the haunted house Kairi was on Lloyds back, trying to tell them she was fine. But he could feel her shaking. Jumping at every little thing.

Lloyd was going to be in big trouble...


	6. Nightmares are real

Darkness Returns

Chapter 6

Nightmares are Real

Yup he was in trouble...Lloyd stood in the doorway as Cole walked back and forth with the half asleep little girl. She'd doze off, but then jolt awake at any noise. Cole would continue with his singing. Zane would throw glares at Lloyd.

"And you thought it was a good idea to let her into a haunted house with you?" Kai asked him leaning against the wall.

"She said she'd be fine. I figured with me, Nya, and Jay there she would be alright." Lloyd wasn't trying to defend himself. It was a fact. They had thought she would be alright. Jay sported a bruised chin for 'not being the voice of reason' since he was the eldest. You'd think it would have been Cole that picked the fight. In fact it was Zane.

"We learned our lesson man...look at my chin." Jay rubbed it.

"It does not sound like you have. Shall I give you another?" Zane stood up. Kai put his hand against the ice elemental's chest to stop him.

"Cool off, ice box. No good getting into a fight in front of her. You scared her enough with the first punch." Cole tried to comfort his mate. Zane walked over, putting his hand on the back of Kairi's head and whispered to her. Her eyes were only half open. He wasn't sure if he heard him. She looked so tired.

Master Wu looked inside and spotted the young girl. She jumped and started to cry.

"Nightmares hum?" It was 2am and he was wondering why all his ninja save for Nya were still awake.

"Sorry Sensai." Cole said. Wu shook his head and walked over taking Kairi into his arms.

"You all go to sleep."

"But Master Wu. You should sleep."

"I can not sleep knowing that you all will not be able to take care of your duties tomorrow if YOU do not sleep. I am an old man...I can sleep all I want later." He walked out of the room and out onto the porch. He walked further out into the courtyard and looked up. Kairi lay on his lap looking up.

A bug landed on the tip of his nose and flashed. Wu chuckled and shook his head.

"Why do they shine?" The tiny tired voice asked. Her finger in her mouth. He noticed she sucked her thumb when she felt insecure.

"They shine so they can find each other. The other who shines like them. Its hopeless sometimes, but they'll continue to search. They'll connect with them eventually." Wu looked down at her. "Here...or there. They will wait forever."

"Here or there?"

"Oh my dear. Everyone dies eventually. Even them." Kairi sat up.

"Stars die!" Wu's eyes grew wide, and he burst out laughing.

"Kairi. Fireflies aren't stars. Although they do look like them. No...some stars are other worlds, others are the other worlds' suns." He explained. Kairi gasped.

"Worlds...are there people like us?"

"Oh yes. My father was one of them. He came from the very first realm. Of oni and dragon. My brother and I aren't even the same species as these people in ninjago are. Lloyd is quarter of dragon and Oni and half human."

"Like me? I'm not human either. I'm...well I'm…" She looked at her hands. " I dunno what I am." her bright blue eyes looked around at him. They were blue like the sky. An unusual color. They were definitely darker then the rest of her though. Her skin looked like freshly fallen snow. Her fire red hair looked bright. An odd combination to be had...specially the dark black nails. They were naturally that way.

"You are Kairi daughter of Cole and Zane. That is all you need to know right now. Nothing really matters about race anyways. If it did Cole and Zane wouldn't be together as Zane is a nindroid. But they are also two males…" He chuckled. "You three are just an oddball family. It's adorable."

He watched Kairi yawn and curl into his chest. At least she was smiling now. He stood up to carry her inside. But thats when he saw it. The moon disappeared behind heavy clouds. Storm was coming.


	7. Heat

Authors Notes: I do apologize. I had to put this on hold long enough to do paid work. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

Please read and review

Darkness Returns

Chapter 7

Heat

Kairi had woken up that morning. It was a very big day. She pulled on her usual clothes at first. Going around grabbing everyone's trash from their rooms and depositing it into the much bigger dumpster out back. Even though she wasn't a slave anymore she still had weekly chorus. Just like the ninja did. Besides it was just trash on Thursdays and gathering the laundry on Tuesdays. She wasn't allowed to use the washing machine yet since she wasn't tall enough to reach the knobs. Sometimes she would help dry the dishes if she was done with homework. Although lately math has been bugging her.

Walking into the kitchen and picking up the large bag Nya had just pulled out of the can. She pulled it behind her and put it into the dumpster with some effort. She ran back inside and jumped when Nya picked her up.

"Bath, go! We gotta get me and you to the hairdressers!. Don't forget to wear a button up shirt!" She called after Kairi. She had picked out her clothing the day before to make sure she did in fact find her button up shirt and shorts. It was hot that day. She ran into the bathroom and turned on the water. Sliding into the tub she was able to have a small moment without stress that day.

She sat in the hairdressers chair and growled. The man that was doing her hair was throwing a fit about her curls. He wanted to cut it to thin it out. Nya told the guy that she wasn't her kid and she didn't have that sort of permission from her parents to do such a thing. The man wasn't happy about having to deal with a 'pregnant sitter' they left without there hair being done and had to find somewhere else to get there hair done. Nya knew the perfect place.

"Dareth!" Nya knocked on Laffy's door. Dareth peeked out and smiled.

"Hey there early birds. How's everything going at the temple?" He opened the door showing them in. Kairi had been there once before for her birthday which they had sung into the wee morning hours. Dareth ended up kicking them out because Kairi was asleep in Coles arms.

"We're almost unpacked. Mind you...Kai hasn't unpacked anything except his cloths, and phone." She said placing Kairi on a stool. Dareth pulled a table cloth around her front like a hair stylist would.

"Now I am going to have to cut the split ends off."

"Dareth…" Nya scolded.

"Oh I already got permission for the dad unit." His joke for Zane. It made him laugh. "It's not completely cutting her hair off. It's just the damaged pieces."

"The other man wanted to cut it all off because he didn't like my color." She ran her fingers through her hair. Dareth started to spray her hair lightly, and brush it out.

"Did he? That was rude of him. Kids your age are always going to have bushy hair. You can't just cut it off. At this age it needs to be trained and smoothed out the way you want it to be." He said motioning to his hair. "I didn't get this awesome hair to begin with." he said, starting to clip the ends off. It was barely even enough to warrant anyones worry. She seemed to smile at least until he was done with cutting and started to work the ribbons into her hair. She hated the feel of someone pulling at her hair. Finally she looked at the mirror and gasped. Dareth reached over and put a little blush, and lip gloss on her lips.

"There we go. Not too much. We don't want you out prettying the grooms."

"Too late." Ronin brought out a pot of tea and sat down some cookies and tea cups. "She already looks wonderful. But what about the clothing." Ronin asked.

"Its pretty!" Kairi said with a huge smile. "I picked it out myself." She looked so happy about it. Dareth couldn't help but smile too.

"I think this is the most I've seen her smile. Even during her birthday party."

"Maybe she just likes to play dress up?" Ronin offered her some tea. She excepted it and put a cube of sugar in and light cream. Turning the spoon quietly. No one could hear the spoon hit the sides at all.

"I take it she's taking edicate classes?" Dareth asked.

"No...Zanes has been teaching her. She's cute and good at it. Makes her dads proud. She's turning into quite a proper lady. That is until game night. She gets into it as much as Jay does." She rubbed her belly and sighed.

"Eat you something Nya. I don't mind striking up the grill for a moment." Dareth stood up and walked into the back.

"Thank you Dareth."

"How far along are you?" Ronin asked, putting a pillow behind her.

"Ah, just three months. I'm now past the 'morning sickness' phase. Which I'm glad because I couldn't stand up without wanting to run to the restroom or find the nearest bucket." She said sipping her own tea.

"Here ya go. Monte Cristo." He sat down with some syrup. Lately the sandwich is Nya's favorite.

Dareth leaned over putting a toasted turkey club in front of Kairi who smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Dareth. It looks very good." She pulled something out of her tiny purse and popped it into her mouth before continuing to eat.

"What was that?" Ronin asked, looking almost worried.

"Oh don't worry. She's lactose intolerant. We found out the hard way. Walking into the bathroom in the middle of the night to find her crying on the floor cause her belly hurt."

"Oh poor baby." Dareth watched the young girl run the cloth over her mouth before putting it in the middle of her plate. The sandwich was gone already.

"Well hopefully that'll tie you over till the reception tonight. We'll see you there." Ronin said as Nya looked in the mirror and sighed. Running her fingers over her cheeks.

"No amount of makeup will help these bags." She sighed. Dareth took her hand and spun her.

"Daww Nya. You know I'd do your makeup any day."

Ten minutes later both girls were getting into the car and heading back to the temple.


	8. The Wedding

Authors Notes: Don't believe them! they aren't Pirates!

Please read and review

Darkness Returns

Chapter 8

The wedding

Cole ran the brush through his hair again for the millionth time. The clock was going so slow. His foot tapped the floor in time with the small radio on the dresser. His dad sat reading over the music once again. He looked up at Cole again and just chuckled.

"What?" Cole asked. "Is it my hair? Whats wrong pop?" He looked in the mirror. His dad stood up and walked over to his son and picked up the comb.

"You look fine Cole. You are just as nervous as I was when I married your mother." He pulled Coles hair up into a bun and pulled it back putting something onto the bun and pushed the pin through it. "Your mother wore this...I'm afraid I didn't have long enough hair to have it in my hair. But your hair seems long enough and...its your elemental symbol. Its only right that you wear it. He smiled down at him as a gentle knock came to the door.

"You ready Cole!" It was Kai as he peeked in.

"Your mother would be proud of you." Lou said. Cole sighed and nodded.

"Yeah...Lets go." Cole walked out.

Zane looked over his form once again. His own brother looked up at him every so often. He had oiled his hair, his joints, drank some water so not to steam when he was so nervous. He didn't need that to happen. He once again checked to make sure his tie was straight.

"Is it customary to be late?" Echo asked. Zane looked at the clock. "I read that fashionably late was acceptable." Echo just wanted to make sure Zane was ready and it would be okay if he were just a little late.

Zane turned and smiled at his brother who stood up and ran the lent roller over his back, and legs. White jacket, and trousers did tend to attract that lent from the seat he had occupied.

"No need. I am ready enough." He looked around at his brother who looked up at his brother.

"Would father...be proud of me? Marrying a man?" Zane asked. Echo looked up at his brother.

"If you wish to seek fathers approval, such things are long past. But I can promise you one thing. Proud or not, you would marry Cole anyways, and I would be here just the same as I am not. Fuck approval." Zane couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face. It was true. He would have.

"Yes I do believe I would." He told his brother who opened the door looking back and forth. Jay looked up and nodded motioning them to follow. Zane stood at one end of the hallway. His brothers arm around his arm.

"Last chance there buddy. You can always run." Jay joked. Zane just chuckled and shook his head. No, this was it for him. His whole life stood beyond that door. Jay opened the door as Kai opened the other. Kairi had just finished throwing flowers down on the long white drape. Master Wu stood in the middle waiting for them to draw near. Kairi stood off to the side as she looked from one of her parents to the other. They looked so handsome, and regal to her. For a moment they both looked so uncertain. But once their eyes connected it was like it all washed away.

Walking toward one another. Each hand placed into the other by their parents or in Zanes' case his brother.

"You clean up pretty well tincan." It was the best compliment from Cole. He could see the light blue hue from his cheeks as he blushed.

"You look rather good as well, Cole." Zane complimented back.

Both looked up at Master Wu with a smile across their faces. Cole looked down at Kairi. A short wink got her to giggle.

"Well...if you both will." He motioned to the pillows. Both men climbed down onto their knees. With their foreheads to the floor. Master Wu took what to Kairi it looked like a wand. Was this how people got married? She only saw things on tv and they looked nothing like this. But then again...not a lot of elemental masters exist.

Echo leaned down to address her.

"It is a combination of souls. Since they are going to live for a long time marriage isn't enough. When elemental masters bond like this it means that if for any chance one of them had a child it would pass the element on. I'm sure it is what happened with Ray and Maya as well."

"But they are men...they can not have children." Kairi said. Echo looked at them and shrugged.

"Life will show them what needs to be done as it was with the previous master of ice." Echo told her. Kairi nodded as she watched the wedding.

Soon enough Kairi watched them stand up again and look at Master Wu who nodded to Kairi who brought over the pillow with the rings. One Titanium the other gold. Cole picked up the gold one and Zane picked up the titanium one. Exchanging the rings and then smiling at Wu.

"Well kiss already. We've been waiting for years. I'm not getting any younger." Wu laughed. Cole pulled Zane to him. But the kiss was tender.

The crowd roared with cheering, and whooping. Kairi gasped, and laughed as she was picked up and deposited on Coles shoulders. She felt so happy. She reached out for Zanes hand. He obliged her, taking her tiny hand in his.

Cole stopped as the door opened so they could go out into the courtyard. But beyond the doors everyone was being tied up and thrown into what looked like large air balloons.

"Ah good...it would seem your wedding is done." A woman with black hair, and red eyes looked on at the couple. "No need to fuss. We just want you to come with us. I find it easier to procure what I want this way. Security is low, people without weapons, people not thinking a pirate would come along and snatch up the presents and fortune. I'm sorry though...I can't let you go. You've seen my face now. Pity...Just when you just married too." "Do you have any idea to whom you've attacked?" Wu asked. The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. Strong or weak...everyone dies." The woman snapped her fingers and smiled as the pirates circled to ninja.

Dareth looked up from the balcony

"Get out of here!" He yelled. "Theirs to many!" There were far more then they thought.

"Kill them…" The woman yelled.

The ninja slammed the door closed and ran toward the back.

"Pixal you still have that secret room?" Lloyd asked.

"I haven't used it in some time, but yes." She threw three knives at the button and the floor opened up.

"Keep to the ground!" Wu called out climbing into the land bounty followed by Nya and Jay.

Kai jumped into Katana, as Pixal climbed into the Samurai X mech.

Cole helped Kairi into the seat as Zane did as well. The hatch closed above them as the driller activated and drilled down below the base.


	9. old

Darkness Returns

Chapter 9  
Old

It had taken them several hours to get to where they were now. He was getting an Oxygen warning on the driller. They’d have to surface soon to fill the tanks back up. He turned around to see Zane running his fingers through Kairi’s hair. Her soft snoring was the only thing that filled the air for about an hour now. The poor girl had such a busy day and then this happened. Cole sighed as he pushed a button and pulled the digger into a climb. 

“Cole?” Zane asked softly. Cole nodded knowing what Zane was saying without him actually saying it. ‘Be careful, they could have been followed.’ 

Surfacing the driller they were able to see that the sun was beginning to go down. The colors caused the sands to turn an auburn color. It would have been breathtaking if they weren’t so worried about Kairi, and being followed by that group. Cole looked over the radar and smiled. 

“I think we’re in the clear. I’m not seeing anything on the radar. “ He moved the driller into the sea of sands. They needed to get out of there, as far away as they could. Pixal would give the all clear when things were over. Right now their main priority was their daughter. They had to get out of there. But first, they had to find a place to sleep for the night. 

A place they did find. A very small oasis in the middle of a rock out cropping surrounding a very small pool of water. The sign outside said ‘Zephyr.’ The people looked a little rough and tumble, but no more then the people in the first realm. Cole pulled the driller up and opened the cockpit. 

“Wow...now thats a cart.” An old man that sat outside a store said looking at his wife who nodded her head. 

“What brings you here?” 

“Just stopping for the night.” Zane held out Kairi for Cole to take. “Heading out of ...dodge.” Zane said. It was an odd term but people around those parts understood it. Kairi yawned and stood up rubbing her eyes. 

“Ah on the run then huh? Most everyone here is. You kidnap that little young girl or something?” He pointed his cane at him. “If’n you did you may wanna keep going?” 

“No these are my dads.” Kairi told them and giggled at the look on their face. “They just got married.” the face grew even more weirder. 

“You are...gay?” The woman asked, lowering her glasses to look at the men. Spotting the brand new rings. She stood up and walked toward the door. 

“Come on ya boys shouldn’t leave a kid out here the night. It gets cold...and don’cha be worrying. You won’t hear any lip from us. You just keep taking care of that girly ya hear? I’ll bring up something for y'all to eat.” The woman said walking them inside. 

The old man showed them to a room upstairs. It looked as if hardly anyone ever stayed there...ever. But then again the dust could just be sand...they left the window open. 

Pouring water into a basin Cole, Zane, and Kairi were at least able to wash there hands and faces before they ate something...whatever it was. 

“This is an odd meat. What is it?” Zane inquired. The woman smiled up from her own bowl. 

“Spider rat! Its good eaten here. Unless you want sandworm.” Oh they could do without that. Kairi however didn’t seem to mind. But then again most of her youth involved just eating whatever was offered to her and she wasn’t allowed to complain. Dunking the bread into the stew she ate good that night. It would probably be the last meal she had in a good long time. 

Tucking Kairi into bed Zane scooted into the small bed with Cole and closed their eyes. 

Below them the old man opened a cabinet and turned a dial a few times before a woman's voice called out. 

“What?” 

“Adel you ain’t gonna believe this...but that pup and those two spits are here. Yes, Zephyr. Yeah they are sleeping on the top floor. Nice and soundly.” The old man chuckled. 

“Keep them there Phil and you’ll be rewarded.”


	10. Border

Darkness Returns

Chapter 10  
Borders

Adel worked hard to get where she was right now. The Commander of her own gang. She started small in school, then after school she took over the school and recruited all the students that were willing. Mind you, Lloyd used to be in that school. Adel used to be a really good student. Top of the class, but after her parents found out they got mad. She hadn’t spoken to them since. It wasn’t her fault she was sent to an all boys school for bad boys. Of course it would rub off on her. 

At that point in time she sat on a bike watching one of her comrades setting fire to the dry bushes outside. Random fires within that piece of crap town wasn’t unusual. 

“We gonna tell the owner?” A guy asked next to her. She turned slowly to look at him. He had a snarky smile on his face, she knew what he was implying. 

“I said I would reward him. Death is a release, not a punishment.” She told him. They shared a sadistic look, 

It didn’t take long for the owner and his wife to wake up and run for the window. 

“Adel you bitch!” He yelled out. 

“No no...shouldn’t you be on your knees begging for help?” She didn’t even move to help them. But she did smile and continued to watch. 

(0)

Kairi had been so tired when she went to bed. She didn’t remember her head hitting the pillow. She did smell the smoke. She sat up and looked around the room for a moment before her eyes adjusted and she took a deep breath. She started to cough. 

“Dad! Papa!” She cried out. Zane automatically online and looked around. 

“Cole, get up.” Zane shoved him. He stood up and pulled on his shoes. 

“Five...Five more minutes. Promise.” he never did as he promised. He sat up when he heard the crackling, and smelled the air. 

“What the hell?” Cole jumped up pulling on his shoes too. Zane had Kairi in his arms peeking out the door. 

“Theirs fire all over the stairs. We won’t be able to get down.” He turned to look out the window realizing there were bikers everywhere. 

“We jump, and make a break for the driller.” Cole kicked the window and yelled. “Jump!” Zane pulled Kairi tightly to him and made a run for the Driller. They climbed inside and turned around. Zane gasped seeing Coles arms behind his back. 

Adel smiled up at Zane. Kairi struggled with Zane trying to get to Cole. 

“Look at that would you...an unopened pop can. Would you mind opening it for me Goober.” A guy with goggles on held up a rocket launcher. 

“No!” Cole yelled trying to pull away from the vengestone chains. But he wasn’t able to do even that. He watched as the rocket launcher fired and hit the driller. Bursting it into millions of tiny flaming pieces. 

“Oh dear...it would seem the pop can explode. To man...the buy will be pleased.” She motioned for them to throw Cole into the garage. It wasn’t like they needed him anyways. 

Cole coughed up more soot as he ran through the house. There was fire all around him. He had only one chance left. He threw open the door to the garage and climbed into the studibaker, and crashed through the wall on the other side. He hated damaging such a nice car. Actually he was pretty sure Nya would get pissed at him, But he was pissed. He needed to regroup with the others...he needed to tell them that Zane, and Kairi were gone.


	11. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Ashar2234 for this chapter

Darkness Returns

Chapter 11  
Fly

Cole continued to follow the beacon that was being let out by the ear piece. He hated the constant beeping, but he needed to find the others. Quickly...he wanted revenge. 

The piece of wall folded down to show a secret passage. The old Samurai X headquarters that once upon a time Garmadon and Lloyd went to while hiding from the Overlords forces. In Cole's opinion he should have stayed there. He saw Jay’s jet, and Kai’s katana. He didn’t see the others. 

Cole climbed out of the car. The three looked confused as Nya poked her head out of the katana. 

“Where's Kairi and Zane?” She asked, taking a bite out of the celery stick. She had to have grown since the last he saw her. Her belly was getting pretty large. They all were still wearing their best clothing. 

“The pirate woman found us.” Cole leaned against the stolen car. Running his hands along his cheeks. “Zane carried Kairi out to the driller as we made a break for it. The womans men used a rocket launcher on it.” Cole gritted his teeth. Saying the next words with as much hatred and malice as he could. “Blew it up.” 

“Blew it up?” Echo peeked out of the lightning jet. “My brother...and my niece are…?” Cole looked at Jay and then Echo. Jay just blushed and shrugged. 

“Can you blame me?” Jay asked, admitting his crush on Echo. Echo looked almost shy about it. He slowly sank back down into the jet. 

“What are we gonna do Cole?” With Lloyd gone still it was Cole who was leader. 

“What do you think we’re gonna do? We’re going to strike back.” The room felt as if it shook with how angry the earth elemental was. 

(0)

Adels men climbed back onto their bikes, or into their trucks and left the building to burn behind them. When the coast was clear Zane’s hiding spot was revealed. The ball of ice rolled out from behind a piece of burning Driller. When he spotted the rocket heading there way. It was simple to create a ball of ice encasing himself and Kairi within. It took some punishment, and so did they as the ball rolled away. But only bumps and bruises. Zane looked down at Kairi who clings to him. Shivering from being in an ice cage. She was fine though, her temperature was stable. That was good, but they needed to find new transport. He needed to find Cole, and the others. 

Zane heard the screech above him as he walked through the down. The piece of ice being left behind him to melt. No evidence. Falcon landed on his shoulder looking down at Kairi. 

“We are fine. Is there a vehicle closeby?” The falcon led them to a track. He could hear a whistle off in the distance. Zane looked up to spot a train near them. 

“Perhaps we can climb on board and make our way home?” He asked looking down at the young girl. Kairi had never rode a train before. This was rather exciting to her. 

Zane walked up to the ticket master and held out some coins. 

“Two tickets to Ninjago city please.” 

“Its a day trip. But she’ll getcha there.” The man chewed on a piece of...was that a piece of tobacco? Out there you never knew what they had. 

“As long as there is a dining car for her we’ll be fine.” Zane said taking the tickets and boarding the train.


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness Returns

Chapter 12  
Trains

Kairi had never been on a train before, this was actually very nice and smooth compared to what she figured it would be like. She looked up at the luggage racks and realized she didn’t even have any clothing to change into. She looked slightly concerned about that, but oh well. She would be fine, they were just clothes. 

Zane looked down at Kairi as he opened the cabin door and allowed her in. The cabin was actually quite small considering. But the door closed and locked behind them so they can at least rest without being bothered. Zane sat down and let Kairi sit down next to him and curl in a bit. The cabin itself looked kind of scary to her. Sleeping was harder than she thought. She slowly looked up at Zane who pulled his bowtie off and placed it beside them. Kairi could see it written all over Zanes face. He missed Cole, and wished they were back home. Zane felt Kairi pull his arm up and she hugged it. He kissed the top of her head lightly before sighing, closing his eyes. 

“Get some sleep.” He told her. She closed her eyes and put her head down on his arm. 

It was mid day before they emerged again, and in search of the dining car. Zane let Kairi walk ahead of him so he could keep watch of her. He looked down at her as she paused as soon as they reached the dining car. It looked pretty and crowded. 

“Just the two of you?” Kairi noticed that Zane changed from one holograph to another. He at least looked clean now. No longer titanium, and more human. 

“Good afternoon. Table for two please.” He asked. The waiter motioned for them to follow before leading them over to a couple. It looked like they would have to share with another couple. Newlyweds it would seem, and they looked on at Zane and Kairi as if they were gum on there shoes. 

“Waiter, I asked that we not be disturbed.” The man said taking his glass and looked up Zane taking a sip of the contents. 

“Do not worry. We can find elsewhere.” Zane offered and looked around at the woman as they continued to walk past the waiter. 

“Sure, if you want to eat more expensively.” The man said. 

“If we have to get rid of the second class rabble then we will.” Zane had been working with Borg on many different projects and had been given a tidy sum for his help. He was just fine with eating with higher class. To get Kairi away from such people. At least Kairi’s clothing wasn’t messy as she was mostly riding it all out in his or Cole's arms. Her hair was just a little messy. But that was normal for children. 

“Dad?” Kairi looked up at him as they walked into a more higher class dining cart that had less people in it, and twice as many plates. 

The butler looked up at them as they walked in. 

“Good afternoon this way please.” No greeting needed from them. He sat down the menu for them. Juice was placed into the wine glass for them. 

Zane spoke in another language, one that even Kairi was unable to speak, but it seemed to roll off his tongue so well. The waiter nodded and left the room. 

“Don’t you think this is a bit much?” Kairi whispered to Zane who leaned over and looked at her. 

“No at all. You haven’t had a proper meal since Dareth fed you and Nya. I’m sure you are starving. Okay to be honest she really was. A salad was placed in front of the girl and her father. Kairi took a sip of the juice and smiled. 

“Its very good.” She watched as the man went and stood by the doors in case they needed him again. “Is he a slave?”

“Servant to the train company. He gets paid to do this job.” She could have been paid to be a servant? 

“Wow…”

The train screeched to a halt on the tracks which took a moment. Juice and food ended up on their laps and floor. 

“Pardon the inconvenience madam and misters we’re experiencing some difficulties.” Zane moved the napkin from his lap and let the lettuce leaves fall to the floor while glaring at the butler. 

“I should hope so.” He looked down at Kairi who ran the napkin across her chest. There was dressing along one side. The lights turned off on the train and the butler jumped and pushed a chair in front of the door, while another did the same to the other. 

“Train robbers?” One asked the other who opened the door on the floor. “Go…” He commanded. The other 8 people left the way they were ordered. They would have to make a run for it. The butler on the grounds helped Kairi down and jumped when the door was broken through. Zane gasped as he was grabbed around the middle and held. 

“Run Kairi!. Run!” Zane felt something clip onto the back of his neck...and he was out like a light.


	13. Chapter 13

Darkness Returns

Chapter 13  
Where's Cole?

Echo watched from the cockpit of the lightning jet. Cole was pissed, Nya was pregnant and totally not taking any of Coles attitude and Jay...well Jay wasn’t helping. Echo had to do something or Nya would be angry all day long. So he climbed out of the jet and looked around for a moment spotting what he wanted and took it over to Nya. 

Nya grumbled as she rubbed her belly. The child within was kicking rather forcefully, but the food wasn’t hurrying up and getting done fast enough. Well fast enough for the baby anyways. So Nya sighed and looked over the rice. They didn’t have a rice cooker like at the temple so everything was being made over a single burner. It took way longer than she wished. 

“Nya?” Nya turned around and glared for a few moments before she smiled. Echo held up a pair of white flowers that commonly grow on the sides of the canyon walls. There were a few along the walls there. Jay looked up from the engine and smiled at the affection. Melting Nya’s heart right now would be best, and he wasn’t good at that. Echo on the other hand, was a peach. 

“Awe thank you Echo.” Nya giggled, kissing his cheek before putting the flowers into a small teacup and stirred the rice before turning back around. “You are a cute guy, you know that Echo?” Echo felt himself blush before he rubbed his cheeks attempting to get rid of the shyness. He was effortlessly charming, adorable, and sweet. When Jay approached Nya with the possibility of a poly relationship like this she was unsure of things. After all it took Jay so long to convince Nya that he was a good enough partner to marry, but a droid like Echo too? It was moments like these that made her sure of their decision. 

“Do you need help with your meal?” Echo asked. Nya shook her head. 

“Oh grab the eggs from the fridge please. Just two.” She called over her shoulder. Echo appeared over her shoulder with the desired food. She cracked the two eggs and put them onto the two bowls of rice. Jay didn’t too much like eggs on his rice, but there was already some inside it. So that was good. This would be excellent protein for herself and Kai. 

“Kai, Jay.” Nya called out. She held up a few bowls, and a cup of oil for Echo. Cole however was nowhere to be seen. 

(0)

“Ow...my head…” Zane tried to reach up and rub his temples, but he couldn’t move his hands from the chair. He looked around at the surroundings. Vengestone walls, vengestone chair, and the pieces holding his arms and legs down. He didn’t like this feeling at all, what was he going to do?

“Hello?” He called out. 

“Hello, Master Zane.” A woman walked over to Zane. He recognized this woman as the one who nearly blew him and Kairi up. 

“I know you…You tried to destroy us, ruined my wedding, tried to burn us...how have you been following us?” 

“A creator...always has a tracker for their slaves. You see...this is where Kairi was created. Within these walls are the base materials for her creation, she...failed. Because of this we must locate and find out where we went wrong. Right now our reputation is at stake. You understand don’t you? You're a nindroid. Quality control is a must.” 

“She isn’t a slave anymore.” 

“Oh no Zane, she's always a slave. She will always be our little toy. If her chemical make up isn’t corrected, she could...fall to pieces.” She held up a vial of something pink. “Literally.” 

(0)

Kairi hated people sometimes, she had left those wealthy people behind on the tracks. They refused to move from where the butlers dropped them off at. Couldn’t do anything for themselves, she couldn't do anything for them. So she left and walked back toward Ninjago city. It wasn’t too far now. She could see the spires, but one other place looked a lot more appealing. She walked through the archway of a familiar walled junk yard. 

“Uncle Ed…” Kairi called out to him. He pulled up his welding mask and dropped the torch and ran toward her. To him, she looked so pale, he could see the tears. Something must have gone horribly wrong. 

“Edna!” he called out as he gathered her into his arms. She was shaking so much, he ran his fingers over her head. He felt the second body run into him as Edna ran her fingers over the young girl's arms. Her eyes were barely opened. She was exhausted, so tired. It would be okay if she fell asleep...right?


	14. Chapter 14

Darkness Returns

Chapter 14  
Junk Yard

“Jay! Jay it's your mother dear. I know you're busy and probably running for your life or hiding somewhere, but honey listen. We have Kairi with us. She’s sleeping though, if you know where Cole or Zane are please tell them where she is.” She sighed looking at her phone. She was hoping Jay checked his messages before too long. Kairi was probably being missed, or being looked for. She didn’t know, just that when she heard Ed call for her. She turned around and Kairi had fainted and Ed wasn’t able to keep the poor girl aloft from the angle she fell. Ed was able to carry her inside after they got hold of her better. 

“I donno Edna, she doesn’t look good. I mean she was always pale, but this is almost a gray color.” Her cheeks were a light pink color. Ed looked in the cabinet hoping beyond hope that they had some sort of kids medication. She wasn’t a teenager yet. Adult medication could hurt her. Ed pulled back on his shoes and walked toward the door. 

“I’m going to get some kids medication dear. Keep the security system on till I get back alright hun?” He kissed her cheek before leaving. Edna turned and looked back at Kairi before going over to the stove to make her some soup. Something light would be good for her. 

(0)

“COLE!!!” Jay’s shrill voice called throughout the cave. The earth elemental poked his head out from inside the Samurai X mech where it looked like he was sleeping. Or stewing…

“What?” Cole yelled back and jumped down so he could walk over to Jay. Jay activated the phone so Cole could hear his mothers message. “Kairi...bu wheres Zane?” He looked at Jay who shrugged. 

“I don’t know, this is all I got from mom. But since mom asked about Zane I’m assuming he’s not there.” Jay said, looking around at Nya, and Echo. Kai had grabbed his bowl and climbed back into his car and then leaned back watching movies. 

“I’ll go in on my own. You all need to keep Nya safe.” Cole told them. Jay shook his head. 

“Oh nu uh...I’m not staying here. Echo and Kai can stay with Nya but I’m…” 

“She’s too close to having that baby. You stay here!” Cole’s voice bellowed. 

“Where are the others anyways?”

“Master Lloyd, Mrs. Misako, and Master Wu went toward the river country to see if they could find Garmadon.” Echo told them. River country was an unusual place full of bogs, forest, gaters, and stray snakes that refused to relocate to the undergrounds of Ninjago City. Rogues full of thieves, and theft. A perfect place for a retired warlord.

“Come on Kai...you're coming with me.” Kai looked out his window. 

“Whoa?” His mouth was full of rice.

(0)

Zane felt his chest plate pop open without his say so. He opened his eyes to look around the room again. He was still in the chair. But there were four cables going from a computer to his chest. 

“You are rather impressive Mr. Julien.” 

“Brookstone.” Zane announced with pride. 

“Brookstone? Like the earth elemental?”

“It was our wedding reception you ruined. But yes, I am married to Cole now.” Zane announced as he felt something in his chest plate burn hot for a moment. “What are you doing to me?”

“Nothing...much. We’re trying to find any secrets you might hold about their hiding places.”

“Mining my memories?”

“Of course.” 

“Borg tower. Checked there, temple of light? Oh my too far for anyone. Lighthouse island? Blown to pieces. Airjitzu temple? Gone. Laffy’s bar? Closed. Dareths apartment? Destroyed. What is...Ed and Edna’s?”

“It's a junk yard we went to for parts.” It was true, it was a junkyard and they did go there for parts. But they didn’t need to know that it was also Jay’s parents place. 

“Check there...as well as Samurai X cave. Who knows what goodies are there.” The woman smiled

“No!”


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Notes: This fic has my full attention now. So I'll be finishing it over the next few days. 

Darkness Returns

Chapter 15  
Be Brave

Kairi sat at the table with Edna and smiled down at the photo album before them. Of course Edna didn’t hold back when she asked the old woman what Jay was like as a kid. It passed the time and they were able to wait till Ed came back in with the medication. Luckily when the child woke up she seemed to be doing a bit better. Ed was glad even though he walked to the market. He needed to anyway, they were out of milk, and bread. When he got back in, both girls were giggling at a photo of little Jay who was stuck in a tire. 

“It took us two hours to get enough grease to soak him in to get that tire off. Poor little guy cried the entire time. So cute. Oh I miss him at that age.” Edna mused and sighed looking down at the photo album. 

“Oh dontcha worry about that Edna. We’ll have someone new to fawn over soon enough. You know once Nya has the baby.” He held up a pair of infant sized overalls he had found at the market. Edna giggled and took them from him and placed them into a small box. 

“But it's a girl.” Kairi giggled. 

“Oh girls can wear overalls and play in grease too kiddo. Don’t forget, Nya also works on engines too. This kid is going to have a lot of mechanical knowledge.” Well they were right. There was that story that Kai told her about Jay putting on a wig and dress once upon a time. She smiled thinking perhaps clothes don’t make the person, it's the person who does. Right? 

Ding

Edna looked up at the stove and walked over pulling out a pan. Within was a Lasagna. 

“Alright dear, lets get that book back on the shelf so we can eat.” Ed put a towel down on the table so Edna could put the pan down to cool. The whole room began to smell wonderful to Kairi. She didn’t have anything to eat in some time. Not for the lack of trying. She got to take a few bites of the salad while on the train. But that was it. Once the food was place down in front of her, she couldn’t stop herself. Two days without food, she was starving. 

“Whoa, eat slow...ow!” Ed pulled back away from the child who had bit him. She just shoving fist full over food into her mouth. She didn’t even act like this when they first found her. 

“Hey now, you should apologize to Ed.” Kairi blushed having finished off the lasagna pretty quickly. 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. I haven’t eaten in so long.” She told them licking her fingers. Ed looked at his hand and wiggled it. “I haven’t felt that hungry in a very long time either.” She blushed and tried to hide behind the napkin she was given. 

“Ah I’m not going to say this was a bad little one, but you do have to watch out alright.” 

“I don’t plan on starving anymore then I have to.” She giggled but noticed the look on Ed’s face. He watched something run by. 

“Hang onto something…” He whispered as the loud roar of a diesel vehicle filled their senses. 

(0)

Jay sat behind Nya who was reading through a book. Not much else she could do. So Jay massaged her shoulders and Echo massaged her feet. Nya was in heaven, well almost if it weren’t for the insistent kicking within. But that was normal for an expecting mother. 

The door shook, rocks began to fall all around them as if something huge was jack hammering the door. 

“Jay?” Nya asked. Echo pulled Nya to him protectivally as he pushed her into the lightning jet. 

“Come on...you’ll be alright in here.” Jay told her. Nya shook her head, she knew the jet was a one seater. She turned around to call back to Jay only for the jet's canopy to fall back in place and the sling shot fired it into the sky. It was their only jet. There only means to quickly escape. 

“Echo?” looked at Jay who looked back at him. 

“She’ll be okay...right?” Echo asked. Jay nodded his head unsure if he spoke out of desperation. 

“Of course.” Jay pulled him close and kissed his head. “She’ll be fine. The jets going toward my parents' place. They’ll take great care of her.”


	16. Chapter 16

Darkness Returns

Chapter 16  
Little Girl

Kairi hit the cabinet as the camper rolled. She hit the light fixture on the ceiling, and then the table again. All that good food was now wasted as the camper continued to roll till it hit the wall on the other side of the junkyard. 

She could taste blood in her mouth. She hit the table rather hard, and she knows she hit a few other things as well. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Everything that once was inside the cabinets were out and shattered. She looked at herself as she tried to clear the haze from her head. One of her arms was covered in blood. Several pieces of glass stuck out of it. She couldn’t think of where she got them from, nor did she know where she got them from. But from her elbow to her shoulder it was dotted with glass. 

The door was pulled from the camper and someone stepped into the room. A guy that looked like he had gotten the clothing he wore from an elephant. They just draped over him as if he were being hidden by a tablecloth. 

“Hello! I am here for my mistress Lady Adel Antiva. She sends her regards.” He spotted Ed and Edna laying on the floor. Both of which looked a little worse for wear but the groaning meant they were alive. “Oh I do beg your pardon but it would seem we’ve ruined your home. It looked...quant.” He chuckled and his eyes spotted Kairi as she moved a little. 

“Ah lookit boys. The kid! Good to see you kid. Looks like you’ve earned Rocket some points.” He picked her up seeing the blood. “Oh a little worse for wear. Don’t worry kid, you’ll be just fine once Vacara gets hold of you. Best medic there is.” He walked out of the camper leaving Jay’s parents there. 

“Alright gents let's get out of there. We have what we came for!” 

(0)

The cell door opened and Adel walked into the room leaning into the incredibly exhausted Zane. 

“I read that one of my subordinates just found that little cub of yours. I’ll have her here soon enough Mr. Nindriod. It's only a matter of time before we eradicate our problem, and boost our sales again.” Adel kissed his cheek. She pulled back as he shook his head. 

“Don’t...Don’t touch me.” He panted, his vents opening to pull in as much ai to cool his systems down. 

“Ma’me! We have one of the ninja, and another that looks a lot like him.” Adel nodded and watched as they brought in Jay and Echo. 

“Oh look...toys. I wonder if this one is built like you droid.” She walked over and lifted his shirt. “Oh you are.” She looked over at one of her men. “Give me the tape.” 

Tape was placed into her hand and she pulled a large chunk off and tore it into several smaller pieces. She snapped her fingers and Echo was picked up and his hands were shackled to the pipe over his head. His toes were barely scraping the floor. Adel took one of the pieces of tape and placed it over the vents. 

“No!” Jay cried out. “You’ll cause him to suffocate!” 

Adel smiled down at him. “Oh...thats what i’m doing? He’s a droid, he can be recreated. She patted Jay’s cheek. 

“So...I’m going to ask you once. Where are the others?” She asked placing the tape over the next one. Echo was already struggling to intake air. 

“At least it's me, and not Nya.” He voiced to Jay. 

“Oh? Why's that?” Adel asked, placing another piece over the third vent. 

“Pregnant. With Jay’s baby.” 

“Oh...I’ll promise I won’t harm her or the baby. We don’t have a habit of harming merchandise.” Jay jumped up and ran at the woman. A club came up and hit Jay’s chin and he crumbled to the floor. 

“Mame.” The man who had found Kairi tipped his hat to her. 

“Marcus. You have something for me?” Adel asked motioning to the table leaving Echo to gasp for breath having only one working vent. Technically with his vents covered he could survive for at least 15 minutes as his brother can as well going through extensive training underwater. 

“Kairi...my baby…” Zane tried to get out of the chair. It fruitess, with all the cables in his chest reading everything about it, he couldn’t move.


	17. Chapter 17

Darkness Returns

Chapter 17  
Trash

Kai’s car pulled up into the junkyard and both Kai and Cole looked around as if it were a zoo with the most amazing animals. But this wasn’t something good to look at. The whole place was obliterated, and the camper was still smoking after Marcuses assault. Cole climbed out of the car and ran toward the camper. 

“Kairi! Ed! Edna!” He yelled as he climbed up onto the top of the camper which was on its side. Ed was nursing a broken arm and Ednas head was on his leg. 

“She’s not here Cole. They...They got in as we were unconscious.” He gritted his teeth as another bout of pain launched through him. 

“We’re so sorry Cole...we just got finished making dinner too. Poor girl acted like she hadn’t eaten in days. At least she ate something.” Ed sighed leaning back against the back wall. Kai looked up at the blue ship that flew overhead. 

“Whats Jay doing here? I thought they were going to stay inside the cave.” 

Cole watched as the jet landed not too far off. But it wasn’t Jay that climbed out, it was Nya. 

“Of course it was Nya. Jay must have stuffed her in and sent her off. They must have found them.” Kai ran over and helped her down. She leaned against him heavily and panted. 

“You okay?” Kai asked tenderly. Nya didn’t answer though. She trembled in his arms. “Nya?” He patted her shoulder trying to get her attention. She slowly looked at her watch. 

“8:13 pm…” She panted out. 

(0)

Jay slowly opened his eyes and he looked around the room. Just what hit him? He rubbed his chin and looked around the room through blurry eyes. It took him a second to register everything. Okay no further injuries except his chin and he things one of his teeth were chipped. That’ll make his dentist happy. 

“Jay?” 

“Yeah, Yeah...just give me a second…” 

“J...Jay please. Tape…” Jay’s eyes shot open and his memory filtered back in quickly. He opened his eyes and stumbled over to Echo. His back was hot to the touch. He pulled the tape from the vent and tried to pick up Echo, only for his head to swoon and he fell into Echo using him as a brace for a moment. 

“Are you alright, love?” Echo asked him. 

“Yeah, just a concussion I think.” Echo wished he could scan him. 

“Zane.” Jay stood up and walked over to the droid and began to pull the wires from his body only to see the woman pulling small pieces of glass from Kairi’s arm. She seemed to be unconscious. Adel was nowhere to be seen. 

Zane turned to look at what Jay had spotted. 

“You had better not hurt her.” Zane panted out. 

“Its not like you have the energy to stop me.” She looked up and adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. “But I’m a captive here just like you, I’m Vacara Williams. Geneticist, I created her.”


	18. Chapter 18

Darkness Returns

Chapter 18  
A Reflex

Jay watched Zane as he stood up. He watched the woman once again pull another piece of glass from the child's arm. The tink noise it made as it hit the metal pan bothered him. Zane walked around to the other side of the table and looked over at his daughter. 

“I see you’ve formed a bond with her. I wasn’t aware droids could do that. Its good to know.” She ran a cloth over the skin that now seemed to no longer have glass along it. She picked up a can and sprayed it. It bubbled and hissed and the child recoiled from the pain. She didn’t seem to wake up. 

“If you are...her mother. Then she…” Zane’s fingers closed around his daughters hand. “It would make our adoption papers void.” 

“Those adoption papers are moot all together as she isn’t human.” She looked up at Zane. “Just like those marriage papers to that man you married. You aren’t human, and you are a man.” Ouch that hurt. Zane loved Cole and even though their marriage wasn’t legal because of this fact they performed the ceremony anyways. Cole wanted to see himself married to Zane and he felt that way as well. Borg did all he could to attempt to get rights for droids. But since they didn’t even have birth parents the suit was thrown out. 

“Be that as it may, Coles name is on the adoption papers as well.” 

“Plus Echo’s too. Since he’s in mine and Nya’s partnership we’re her godparents.” Jay motioned to Echo. 

“Do all of you look alike?” She asked, wrapping up Kairi’s arm. 

“No, a friend of mine looks nothing like us. She looks...prettier.” Zane told them. Jay chuckled. 

“I don’t care.” 

“You have distanced yourself from your creations...and no longer feel a connection to them.” Echo asked her. It was something he himself have feared his father had done with him. Which was why Dr. Julien left him on the island. He felt Jay’s hand in his, as he had voiced this to them privately. They had known each other for some time. It was the time piece on his chest that saved his memory from the Djinns magic. He remembered Jay and Nya from back then. How they came back for him but he had been gone. 

“Distancing from my creations? Nonsense. They are just clones. Not my children, not family. Make no mistake, once I leave this hell hole I take nothing but the clothes on my back. I bare no child here.” She told them as she leaned over and roughly grabbed Kairi’s head. She gasped and woke up. 

“Do not touch her.” Zane reached out shoving the woman away from Kairi. The woman glared at him. 

“Do not tell me what to do droid. You are not my boss.” She held up black stick and held it up to him. Zane couldn’t help but stand to attention and walk back toward the seat and sit down. She pointed it at Echo and watched as Echo placed his hands around Jay's throat and began to squeeze. Jay instantly found his passage close off. Echo lifted him effortlessly from the floor and held him there. 

“So...droids can cry.” Adel walked into the room and looked at the droid. “A tasteful death...by the hands of your lover. It will do you some good to know in your final moments that a ‘Nya Walker’ just checked into a hospital in Ninjago City...she’s in labor.” 

“Please stop...please let us go.” Echo pleaded, he was trying so hard to override the code. 

The lights turned off, and red lighting replaced it with an alarm blaring. A voice over the speaker. 

“I will give you 1 hour to let the ninja and their families go.” Zane couldn’t help but feel safer now that he heard that voice. 

“Cole…” 

But Echo didn’t put Jay down. Jay’s eyes began to roll. 

“Let him go.” Zane didn’t care about himself, he still couldn’t move. 

No one noticed the small girl standing up on the steel table, but they did notice when she jumped off grabbing the black remote and hit Adel across the face. The woman stumbled and fell, Kairi knocked Vacara into Adel. Kairi sat down on both women, surprised that it actually worked. The remote was on the ground in two pieces from the force of the hit. Kairi’s small hand felt very numb as well. 

“Come on…” Zane picked her up in his arms. Kairi looked around at Jay who was coughing being held up by Echo who was rubbing his back whispering that it wasn’t him, he promised. Kairi knew her friend, this was going to eat him up for a little while.


	19. Chapter 19

Darkness Returns

Chapter 19  
Who?

The room they had been in was concrete and steel walls. Probably easily cleaned of whatever happened behind those walls. But the hallway looked sickly familiar to Kairi and she hated it. 

Zane felt Kairi begin to shake and shiver. She hated this place, she jumped at everything. Could this be…?

A loud explosion shook the building and caused it to sway. Kairi realized as they went up the stairs that they were on a ship. Oh no was it another ship like before? The looked over the side and realized they were surrounded by water. 

“How did they find us?” Echo asked. Zane shook her head. At least until his eyes fell on the samurai X vehicle. 

“Ah, Pixal tagged her equipment.” She really wasn’t the time to mess around with her stuff. She didn’t like anyone else to mess with it after Nya gave her the suit a few years back. Something hit the ship again. Zane turned to look at the Bounty, and then the Samurai X suit that flew by. 

Kairi leaned in and curled up against Zane. She was so tired, she just wanted rest. He pulled her in tighter, he could feel her fever, he ran his fingers over her head. She needed to go home. They all needed to go home. But the danger wasn’t over yet. Zane realized the ships were all around them. 

“They don’t know which one we’re in. We need to send up a flare or som…” Zane watched as Jay held his hand up and shot off a lightning bolt into the sky. “That’ll work.” 

Kairi gasped and clung tighter to Zane as the ship began to list dangerously to its side.

“Jump in and swim away from the ship!” Kairi had only just learned how to swim. Zane jumped in trying his best to keep her afloat above the waves as she swam. Although the waves kept trying to push her around like an agitator in a washing machine. 

Echo jumped looking around at the ship as it began to go down. 

“Damn it ninja!” In their defense she started it. 

Zane pushed Kairi toward the Bounty as it splashed and caused some waves nearly pushing them back to where they came from. Kairi almost thought it was fun, if it weren’t for the bullets skimming the waters. Zane pushed Kairi against the hull of the ship. Bullets hit Zane a few times. He looked at his brother who pushed Jay up onto the platform. It looked as if one of his arms had a hole in it. It was sparking and buzzing as the salt water got inside. 

“Hurry she’s reloading.” They hurried up onto the platform. Kairi looked up seeing Cole looking down at them. Concern and desire written all over his features. He needed them there, out of harm's way. He wanted to hold them, tell his heart they were okay. He could see the now wet bandage had blood on it. His baby was hurt and it looked like her climbing up the rope latter was hurting her. But she climbed, she was so brave. Jay pushed Kairi up onto the deck and into Coles waiting arms. 

“Where did you go? I couldn’t find you.” He was trying to joke around like they were playing hide and seek. Just a simple game. 

Jay helped Echo over the side and over toward cover. Cole placed Kairi next to them and came back over to help Zane over. He was well over the side anyways. He was running his fingers over his back panels. 

“Hi there tin can.” Cole kissed him and turned to pull him into the safety of the Bounty. More shots rang out and Cole pulled his husband to the floor and covered him. The higher caliber bullet was coming from one of the other ships. 

“Cole?” Cole opened his eyes to see the nindroids optics flickering. 

“Cole...I’m...I’m hit.” 

“Zane...Zane? ZANE!”


	20. Chapter 20

Darkness Returns

Chapter 20  
Let the Hammer drop

Cole panicked. He turned his husband over and looked him over. The bullet had gone through his lower abdomen and right out again and into the mast. Cole felt someone against him. He couldn’t look away from those flickering eyes. At least until he heard the laughing. He pulled his hammer from his back and threw it as hard as he could at the man with the gun. 

Echo watched as Cole stood up and threw his hammer. The feeling of dread and slight sickness rose to his throat when he realized the man no longer had a head. The hammer was a loss as it fell into the water several yards away. Marcus was no more. Cole jumped from one ship to the next till he was on the capsized ship that once housed the hostages. 

“What's wrong earth ninja? Did he hurt your pet?” Adel laughed. Her laugh caught in her throat as Cole grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to him. 

“Its called a husband you piece of homophobic shit.” He threw her into the water. The snap was profound and audible to the ears. Both Adel and her hunter were dead. The cheers began to rise up over the other boats surrounding them. 

Cole jumped back onto the Bounty and pulled Kairi to him. She was sobbing as she clung to him. It was over and they could go home. She looked down at Zane as Pixal looked him over. 

“He’s fine.” She told him patting his shoulder. His neural net and cognitive systems are safe. No harm done.” She reassured him. Patting his shoulder she waved up to Kai who took the wheel and flew them back toward the city.

(0)

5 days later

Kairi woke up and curled in feeling like she was in a small bundle of clothing. When it was cold outside she noticed that her parents liked to swaddle her. Although she suspected it was mostly Zane that did this. Wu constantly told him she wasn’t an infant and shouldn’t do it. Kairi secretly told him it was warmer that way. So he kept doing it. He loved to baby her, and she didn’t mind it as she was ‘making up for lost time.’ 

She however felt someone behind her. She turned to see Cole's large frame, except she wasn’t in the bed, she was in his arms. They were at Borg tower and he seemed anxious. She closed her eyes only to feel her dad stand up and walk toward a door as it opened. Borg wheeled out followed by his new assistant, April. No acronym, just a name. She was Pixals little sister. 

“Is he alright?” 

“Oh yes, of course he is Cole. He’s just putting on a shirt before coming out there. He…” he cleared his throat and pointed to Kairi. Cole’s eyes lit up. 

“You’re awake.” He said with the biggest smile on his face. She was still so tiny in his massive arms. 

The door clicked and Zane walked out. He smiled at them, holding up his arms. 

“Oh you look great Zane. A million bucks.” Cole kissed him. Although the kiss quickly turned a bit more passionate then he meant. They both stopped feeling someone squirm under them. Kairi shoved Zane off her, her arm still hurt a lot. 

“Oh sorry small fry...I haven’t seen him in a week…” 

“She looks to be just fine.” Zane jumped hearing a baby crying behind him. He turned to look at Nya, Jay, and Echo walking toward them. The little girl in his arms had bright yellow hair, and a blue blanket. 

“Oh you had her.” Kairi looked under the blanket at the baby who was throwing a fit. Really wanting to be heard. “Takes after daddy.” Kairi told them. 

“Does not.” 

“She does have that pronounced whine like you.” Cole smiled at him. Jay blushed and then burst out laughing. Kairi liked this feeling. She loved this feeling. She was back home in her parents arms. There was nowhere else she would rather be.

End


End file.
